Bingung?
by AriaPutri
Summary: Sakura dilanda dilema, dia bingung harus memilih mantannya yang masih disayanginya atau pacarnya yang hanya dia anggap pelarian saja?SasuSaku, Slight SasoSaku. gak pandai buat summary, and its my first fanfic hope you like it.


Ini ada fic pertamaku jadi maap saja kalo banyak banget kekurangannya dari segi apa pun.

Summary :

Sakura dilanda dilema, dia bingung harus memilih mantannya yang masih disayanginya atau pacarnya yang hanya dia anggap pelarian saja?SasuSaku, Slight SasoSaku. gak pandai buat summary, and its my first fanfic hope you like

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya, saya cuman minjem chara nya.

Warning :

Abal-abal,gaje,typo,menyebabkan muntaber berkepanjangan /alah, OOC.

Bingung? by **AriaPutri  
**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ah, sial kenapa perasaan ku jadi kacau begini gara-gara dia, oh sadarahlah aku dan dia sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi, Tapi kenapa dia masih sering melihat ku diam-diam, ah jangan sampe aku gagal move on terus balikan, Oh no gengsi dong!

"Hai Sakura," Sapa pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam yang sialnya sangat tampan.

"Oh, Hai Sasuke," Aku hanya membalas seadanya dan memalingkan muka takut gagal move on.

Aku berjalan cepat untuk menghindari dia. Ya dia, Sasuke Uchiha, Mantan pacarku sekali lagi **Mantan.** Kami putus dua bulan yang lalu dan Sasuke masih mendekati layaknya kami tidak pernah ada masalah, seakan akan hubungan kami hanya angin yang berlalu, menyebalkan.

Saat sedang asik-asik bergumam sendiri tiba-tiba handphoneku berbunyi, saat ku lihat siapa yang menelpon di saat aku sedang kesal dan ternyata itu adalah pangeran ku yang baru, seketika rasa kesal ku hilang.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Sasori-kun?"

 _"Ah, Sakura nanti aku tidak bisa menjemput mu aku ada urusan dengan dosen di kampus."_

Aku sedikit kecewa karena Sasori tidak bisa menjemput ku.

"Ya sudah cepat selesaikan urusan mu."

 _"Maaf ya, ini urusan yang sangat penting mempengaruhi nilaiku, tapi aku janji hari minggu kita kencan, bagaimana setuju?"_

Mata ku berbinar dan aku dengan tidak sadar berteriak dan menyetujuinya."Ya tentu saja aku setuju."

 _"Ah, aku dipanggil sama Orochimaru-Sensei, Jaa ne._ "

"Ya, Jaa ne."

Hanya terdengar suara khas telpon tertutup,Sakura menghela napas lalu dia pergi menuju kelas. Tanpa dia sadari ada sepasang Onyx yang memperhatikannnya dari kejauhan.

Onyx itu menatap punggung Sakura dengan sendu, ada berbagai macam emosi yang membuncah di hatinya, dan juga rasa menyesal yang sangat kuat.

* * *

Sekarang sudah waktu nya pulang, Sakura mengemasi barang-barang yang ada dimeja, saat Sakura ingin keluar dari kelas tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan Sakura menoleh siapa yang menarik tangannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ikut aku." Perintah Sasuke.

Sakura yang tidak ingin berdebat hanya mengikuti Sasuke, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke hingga ke taman belakang sekolah, Sakura mulai berpikir macam-macam, apa yang mau dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Jawab Sasuke seolah dia tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura. Sakura kaget, apa Sasuke seorang esper bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

"Jadi kenapa kau membawa ku kemari Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura

"Tidak ada lagi embel-embel -kun." Gumam Sasuke.

"Jadi Sasuke ada apa kau membawa ku kesini." Tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku ingin minta maaf untuk sebelumnya, aku emosi saat itu dan sebenarnya aku tidak mau putus dengan mu, Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

Sakura kaget baru kali ini dia mendengar Sasuke bicara lumayan panjang.

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu Sasuke, tapi aku sudah punya pacar baru dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja." Sakura tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke, dia takut kalau perasaan yang sudah dia pendam akan kembali lagi.

"Kau tidak bahagia dengannya Sakura." Sakura tersentak dia langsung menatap wajah Sasuke, sejelas itukah perasaannya terbaca oleh Sasuke.

"Tau apa kau tentang hubungan ku dengan Sasori?" Sakura berkata dengan sinis tapi terselip nada bergetar di perkataannya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas Sakura, kembalilah dengan bersama ku, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi hal seperti kemarin lagi." Sasuke memohon, Seorang Sasuke Uchiha memohon kepada gadis didepannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya dia hanya ingin Sakuranya kembali ke pelukannya.

Sakura menunduk dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, dia bingung hatinya bilang untuk menerima Sasuke kembali tapi otak nya menolak karena dia sudah punya Sasori.

"Sasuke-kun, aku bingung disisi lain aku masih mencintai mu tapi disisi satu lago aku tidak bisa karena aku sudah ada Sasori." Sakura hampir menangis karena dia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Katakan padaku Sakura, kau mencintai Sasori dengan sungguh-sungguh atau hanya pelarian mu?" Tanya Sasuke, dia melihat Sakura bingung dan hampir menangis membuatnya sedikit sedih.

Sakura terdiam, Sakura ingin tidak ada yang tersakiti, tapi harus ada yang tersakiti Sasuke atau Sasori.

Setelah lama terdiam Sakura mengambil handphone yang ada didalam tas nya, lalu dia menekan nomor dan menunggu telponnya diangkat.

 _"Moshi-moshi, Sakura ada apa?"_

"Sasori-kun, aku ingin kita putus." Sakura mengatakannya dengan sedikit bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu sepenuhnya, aa-aku hanya mencintaimu sebagai kakak, maaf Sasori-kun." Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi dia terisak pelan.

Sasori terdiam, dan Sakura menunggu jawabam dari Sasori.

 _"Aku sudah tau."_ Jawaban singkat Sasori membuat Sakura kaget.

"Kau sudah tau?" Tanya Sakura memastikan.

 _"Iya, kau seperti terpaksa menjalani hubungan denganku."_

"Jadi, Sasori-kun tidak marah?" Tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

 _"Tidak, aku tidak marah memang sejak awal aku hanya menanggapmu sebagai adik."_ di sebrang sana Sasori tersenyum.

" _Arigatou,_ Sasori-nii." Sakura tersenyum, lalu dia memutuskan panggilannya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau mau kita kembali pacaran?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum dan menjawab"Tentu." Sasuke memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun, bagaimana kalau kita beli makanan aku lapar." Kata Sakura sambil menggangdeng tangan Sasuke.

"Hn,ayo." Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Sakura. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke tersenyum tipis, bukan seringaian tapi senyuman yang tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tamat dengan gajenya!**

 **Catatan:**

ini adalah fic pertama ku dan maklumi saja masih jelek dan ya gitu. yang mau baca aja udah bersyukur apa lagi dengen reviewnya.

byebye~

Sign

 **AriaPutri.**


End file.
